


Narrow escape

by meikahidenori



Series: Stardust & Ocean Waves: TAG R18+ Smut archive - Gordon and John Tracy pairings only [9]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Extra story bits, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: A bit of extra stuff to go with Storm Front - specifically detailing the original incident which lead to Gordon's eventual brain tumor.





	Narrow escape

It was supposed to be a simple rescue.

‘Simple’, was the key word.

Right now, they were all running back towards Thunderbird Two for their lives. The place had suddenly became a warzone.

“Move it Alan!” Gordon shouted, giving his younger brother a shove. He had been bring up the rear on the trip back, ducking and weaving the gun fire, making sure Alan didn't fall behind them. 

Virgil and Scott were up ahead, Virgil fiddling with his wrist gadget trying to get Thunderbird Two to land as fast as possible for them to get into it for safety. Occasionally Scott would shout back at them but they were too far behind to hear anything.

Alan slipped as another round pelted the ground around them. Gordon grabbed him roughly, pulling him upright and shoved him forward again to get him moving.

“Hurry up you two!” Scott yelled again, this time pausing in hopes to have them catch up. He dived when dirt flew up inches from his feet, bullet marks in the ground. as he regained his upright stance he looked for his two youngest brothers.

He spotted them only long enough to see Gordon push Alan into the ground as more shots were aimed at them - then the whole area around them seemed to explode in a large dust cloud.

Virgil managed to get his bird to land and turned as Scott had broken into a run back towards the two youngest team members, shouting hoarsely for Virgil’s immediate assistance. 

Alan shifted to try and get up but struggled underneath something heavy. Eventually the weight slid off and when he looked to see what it was, he was confronted by Gordon’s limp and blood covered body. He couldn't move, not because of his brother - but because of the pain shooting up his spine.

When Scott got to them he was quick to act, not wasting any time to hunt for injures but instead attempted to scoop Alan up off the ground.

“Get Gordon first!” The youngest yelped out as Scott tried to get him upright. “I’ll be ok!”

There wasn't any time to argue and when Virgil reached them he picked Alan up in his arms with ease while Scott slung their other sibling who wasn't moving over his back. “Let's get out if this place!” He growled.

“Don't need to tell me twice!” Virgil had already started to sprint back to Thunderbird Two with the youngest in tow.

Something was niggling at Scott as the wave of adrenaline rushed through his ears as he began to run. His head was yelling at him, he’s not breathing!

Ducking into the safety of the lift of the large cargo craft as the lift began to rise, Scott finally had time to argue with the shouting parts of his brain. Virgil had unceremoniously left Alan on a medbed, but at least the youngest was alive and talking - even though something yellow and hard was sticking out of his right hand side.

Yellow and hard?

With care, Scott slid Gordon off his back onto the other med bed and for the first time, saw the horror in which was his back.

When the bullets had them pinned, one had punctured the air tanks on the back of Gordon’s sash, which was completely shredded to bits, along with his uniform.

That’s what the mini explosion was! It was the pressurized air in the tank being breached!

Chunks of air tank were sticking out of his sibling's shoulders and some smaller pieces were wedged into the back and side of his head. 

Holy hellfire! Scott mentally cursed. How could he not have seen all this when he grabbed him?

Adrenaline rush, and desperation for safety - that's why.

Unlike his other brothers, Gordon had very little protection between him and anything tearing chunks out of him and his suit. The only reason Alan was able to keep asking questions about him was because he had chest armour. Gordon on the other hand, had none.

“Scott, is he going to be alright!?” Alan kept persisting, trying to get an answer.

“Hang on Alan, I’m trying to find out!” He called back. 

“Please be ok, Gordo. Don't you dare die after what you did!” Alan then yelped in pain and tried to concentrate on not passing out himself. “This REALLY hurts!”

“I'll fix it in a minute, Alan.” Scott hissed through clenched teeth. “Right now I'm busy!” 

Scott had made a grab for the leads to set up a heart rate monitor and had hooked up a breathing apparatus when he discovered that Gordon was barely breathing.

“Hang tight Gordon, we'll get you home safe.” He murmured, mostly to himself. He had to do something to stop the blood loss, but what? A chunk of his brother's shoulder blade was missing leaving a sizable crater in his back that was going to be impossible to close up without serious surgery. He made a decision, quickly checked on Alan and got him to put pressure on his own wound before making a beeline for one of the cargo boxes that should theoretically contain thermal blankets. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but it would do.

He peeled the mostly destroyed suit off Gordon and with care, pulled any dislodged bits of air tank free - thankfully they were not too deep - and wrapped the blanket as tight as it would go around his back and chest in a vain attempt to restrict the bleeding. When he was sure, he went back over to Alan and tried to remove the chuck from his lower side in the end giving up to tie a torque around it and giving his youngest brother some pain killers, assuring him that they'll take it out as soon as they land and that he needs to rest till they get back to the island.

Scott gave one last check over of Alan before going back to Gordon and deciding the best way to go about removing shrapnel from the back of his head. It wasn't easy, blood had mattered his hair making it difficult to get to the shards.

He continued to struggle until Thunderbird Two shuddered as it made its landing back on Tracy Island and by the time Virgil was free to come into the back and check everything was ok, Scott immediately began to bark orders.

“Take Alan inside immediately and send anyone who is able in here to give me a hand! He needs that removed immediately so he doesn't wind up like this.”

Virgil reluctantly nodded. As much as he wanted to help with Gordon, they couldn't afford the other injured sibling to get worse.

One brother fighting for life at a time.

Virgil carried Alan through the house and Kayo was fast to stop talking to Grandma and John, John needing to be lectured on the realities that the rescue can sometimes sound worse than what it is.

Kayo was never going to do that again in future.

“Grandma, I need you to get Moffy and Brains and meet me in the infirmary! Alan's in a bad way and once Scott has Gordon stable we're going to need all hands in keeping him alive.”

If it was ever possible for John to go paler, this was it. Seeing Virgil carrying Alan in, bleeding from the side from a large wound made him look sickly.

Kayo also paled and swallowed hard. The sight was really confronting.

“You heard him, move!” Grandma Tracy clapped her hands as she got into the swing of the situation and helped usher Virgil in the direction of the infirmary before setting off to locate the engineer and the scientist. 

When Kayo and John boarded Thunderbird Two, John was quick to duck back out again to throw up. Scott’s arms was covered up to his elbows in blood and all across his uniform which he had stripped off to use to apply pressure Gordon's back which was now soaking everything from the heavy loss.

“Quickly! Grab the stretcher and lift on my count!” Scott ordered, not wanting to mess about. Kayo was fast as she could be, laying a stretcher on the floor and moving over to offer assistance. 

John stumbles in again, this time he's able to fully take up any role they need so Kayo is given all the portable life support equipment to carry and as one, both Tracys lift the younger one onto the stretcher and before moving it, Scott checks all the stuff Kayo needs to carry.

“Alright John, on the count of three, we move as fast as we can but with extreme care. I'm unsure how stable he's going to stay, the second something looks off Kayo, tell us to halt and we'll deal with it ASAP. He's lost alot of blood and the injuries are worse than they look.”

***  
Weeks pass. John refused to go back on shift and admittedly, Virgil was also on a mini strike of his own. Scott didn't blame them, though he had to make sure the world didn't think International Rescue just vanished after such a dangerous incident.

Occasionally he had to make sure his other siblings were ok. Even Kayo, bless her soul was sitting beside Alan’s bedside whenever she could.

Everyone, except John was afraid to sit in the other room.

Alan may have had wires and tubes everywhere but he was now awake and recovering well. He looked like hell but at least he was doing ok.

John tried to keep an eye on both of them, but in the end since Alan was getting all the attention he began to spend more and more time sitting watch over Gordon. Scott wasn't sure if it was because Alan asked him to, or the fact no one else wanted to face the prospect that they may lose him - his state after all was far worse than Alan’s could be.

Scott had to start keeping tabs on John too, occasionally ducking in and draping blankets over him while he dozed in a chair be the end of Gordon’s sick bed. It forced him to keep an eye on the younger one lying there in a mangled state as well, Scott also finding it difficult to be in that room after having to be the one to administer care to him during that disaster.

Alan was eventually well enough to move around and started to sit in there everyday along side John, hoping that Gordon would wake. He knew without him he would have been dead...then as the weeks dragged on Alan and John had to go back on shift and the awful discussions began.

‘Is he brain dead?’ ‘We need to pull his life support’ ‘No! He's still alive!’ 

Things flung around the family, dividing them in two. Alan, John and Grandma Tracy in one corner and Kayo, Scott, Virgil and Brains in the other.

Worried, John and Alan started taking turns on watch, making sure no one got any ideas into their heads.

One evening John sat by his bedside, reading aloud. It was worth a try - no one had attempted to talk to Gordon’s injured and unconscious form before, too afraid to get close.

John was reading ‘The Life Aquatic’, occasionally running his hand over his sibling's lifeless fingers...well almost lifeless.

John looked up, his words crawling to a halt when those fingers softly squeezed his hand. His heart jumped and spurred him to read more, watching muscles twitch and those thin weakening fingers moved to tighten their grasp.

As words and his voice filled the room John watched on as his younger brother started to show signs that he was still very much alive, even letting out a pained groan. Tears started to well up in John's eyes as muttered words whispered out, Gordon reading along to the book as if by heart.

Alan came to relieve John of his watch and upon seeing what was happening, went to grab the others.

Gordon was alive.


End file.
